


魔法之日

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: 当本成型的时候，他就知道自己完了。因为做他的那位先生在接完一个电话脸红红的急忙赶回来，完全忘记了该往本的怀里塞上该有的东西。那只手把本团吧团吧就放到了做好的那一边。本旁边的团子们都散发出了冰冷和厌恶的气场，如果它们可以移动的话可能早就恨不得早就消失在能看见本的任何距离内了。因为，本现在是一只没有心的大福。大福没有心。多么可怕又可悲的事。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman





	魔法之日

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：一发完。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：童话风。依旧见仁见智ooc。
> 
> 和姐妹聊天过程中因为手癌就诞生了这个梗于是也有了这篇文哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 堂堂四皇和大副贝克曼变成了……“糖糖”四皇和“大福”贝克曼ww
> 
> 所以这是一篇sugar 和 大福团子的故事🥂

①

当本成型的时候，他就知道自己完了。

因为做他的那位先生在接完一个电话脸红红的急忙赶回来，完全忘记了该往本的怀里塞上该有的东西。

那只手把本团吧团吧就放到了做好的那一边。

本旁边的团子们都散发出了冰冷和厌恶的气场，如果它们可以移动的话可能早就恨不得早就消失在能看见本的任何距离内了。

因为，本现在是一只没有心的大福。

大福没有心。

多么可怕又可悲的事。

就和被骂没有心的人类一样，没有心的大福简直就是失去了灵魂的可怜家伙，根本都没有存在下去的必要。

而这悲催的一切都不过只是因为那个男人忘记了给它放上心而已。

自怨自艾也不会改变什么。

本倒是迅速地接受了自己的出身以及自己的缺陷。它甚至也已经接受了接下来的命运。

对于一只点心来说最好的命运，也是最自豪的事情莫过于在命运的终点得到一句“真好吃呀”的夸赞。那正是点心们一生所追求的宿命真谛。

而本……他叹了口气，仿佛已经听到了那句对大福这种点心来说最痛苦的话了。

“这家伙……居然没有馅儿……倒霉透了！”

乖乖地窝在冰凉的盒子里，被摆到玻璃柜台里的一瞬间，本就注意到隔壁盒子里的那家伙了。

一盒宝石糖放在了本的盒子旁边。五颜六色的小糖果们以心形形状排列着占领了那只盒子。

吸引本目光的是一颗红色宝石糖。

鲜艳，剔透，头顶上打下来的光似乎直接穿过它晶莹的身躯。

如果不是本的错觉的话，它甚至在闪闪发光。

而那颗宝石糖几乎是一瞬间就发现了本在注意它。

不知道为什么，本觉得那颗红色的宝石糖好像有对自己眨了下眼睛。虽然糖没有眼睛，但既然自己身为一只大福也能有思想有脑子，那又有什么不可能的呢？

但是那种一眼就看透本心的家伙和自己这种裹着外皮的点心永远都不可能是同一种族，为了避免麻烦本乖乖地收回注意力，待在自己的位置上等待着命运降临。

“那边那只大福，我知道你刚刚在偷看我。”

声音是从右边传来的。

本决定忽略它。虽然听说童话里有很多点心会做出奇怪而令人惊艳的行动，但它绝不是其中一只。它是一只要等到厄运来临的大福，还是不要和别的家伙有什么关系了。

如果对这个世间......如果有了牵绊，那就真的不太妙了。

“大福？大福？你干嘛不理我？喜欢我就理我嘛。”

那个声音仍然继续着，不用转头，本也觉得着声音确实很适合红色宝石糖。

开朗，快活，招人喜欢。

说实话，本觉得着声音有点像今天早上忘记给自己放心的那位。

算了，还是不要想了。

"真是的，好固执的家伙。大福你好，我叫香克斯，你叫什么？"

声音没有丝毫气馁的意思，继续搭话的宝石糖也许才更固执吧。

可能是没有经历过挫折的一颗糖吧，本擅自这么认为。还有说到底为什么一颗宝石糖会有着小腿意思的名字，难道你的目标其实是成为一只烤小羊腿吗？

“啧。”香克斯似乎终于不耐烦了，在发出一声明显代表不爽心情的声音之后沉默了下去。

这就对了，一颗糖不要随便招惹一只大福。

谢谢。

本对自己说着，尽管从诞生以来这是第一次被其它点心......啊不对，被其它糖搭理，要说不开心那是假的。但是心头的那一点点失落也还没到让本难过的深度。

毕竟它是一只没有心的大福。

没有心的人不会难过，没有心的大福也不会。

“你这团子，真是个生人勿进的家伙。”

当带着笑意的声音在近在迟尺的地方响起的时候，本差点觉得自己要被吓到蹦起来了。

看着就在身边离自己只有一个大福距离的宝石糖，本简直不可置信。

“......你怎么能动？”压下一串想要蹦出口的话语，本挑了最重要的一个问题。

“啊咧？”宝石糖惊讶的表情灵活的差点又让本想跳起来了，它甚至还弯了弯自己并不存在的脖子，“你不知道吗？今天是魔法之日哦，我们都可以随意动哦。”

管自己叫香克斯的宝石糖顶部甚至还雕了一个小花纹，本觉得那看起来像一顶小草帽罩在了香克斯的脑袋上。

这盒宝石糖估计都卖得挺贵。

那个粗心到忘记给自己放心的男人居然会这么细致地给一个小宝石糖雕花纹。

“我知道今天是魔法之日。”不承认自己有点点嫉妒的本尽力保持冷静，不要移动自己去躲开几乎快凑到自己身上的香克斯。

“魔法之日的这一天，世界上所有甜甜的东西都会拥有它们的意识，”本搜索着仿佛天生就知道大量知识的脑袋，“因为这一天让世界变得更甜更美好就是我们的使命。”

“但是，”本叹了口气，反正自己已经破坏了规则，也就不再在乎这一点儿，“我们是不允许说话也不允许移动的。你这样移动不怕受到神的惩罚吗？”

香克斯草帽下面的大眼睛眨了眨，“耶？会吗？哪个神？”

本叹了口气，看来这个宝石糖真的什么都不知道。

香克斯似乎是个急性子，没等到回答它笑嘻嘻的表情立马变得恐慌起来。

“对不起！”香克斯红彤彤的脸似乎急得更红了，“怎么办？我害的你也讲话了！你也会受到神的惩罚了吧？”

激动到手舞足蹈的圆圆宝石糖甚至因为没站稳在原地转起了圈圈，本觉得那有点可爱。

"没关系。"

本终于挪动了一下自己，轻轻地靠着宝石糖用上了一点点力气，晕乎乎的香克斯靠着本的身体停了下来。

“我是一只不完成的大福，”本和香克斯拉开一点点距离，它身上一点点白色的粉沾到了香克斯的脸上，“我没有心，所以不管怎么样有没有神的惩罚，我的命运终点都会是......”

本想了想，换了一个不会给香克斯带来阴影的词，“......不完美的。”

“为什么？”香克斯抬着头看着比自己高了不少的大福，“没有心就不可以吗？我也没有啊。”

“你和我不一样，”大福叹了口气，“你是宝石糖，你很好看，简直是我见过最好看的宝石糖......最好看的甜食了。”

面对毫不吝啬的夸奖，宝石糖似乎难得有点害羞起来，它脸上的白色的粉看起来让它更可爱了。“你你你看起来也好好看。”

社交辞令就是这么个意思吧，本看着夸自己的香克斯点了点头。

“好了，你赶紧回去吧。”本感受着同族们在身后的不满，希望这些感觉不要被香克斯感受到，这颗开心的宝石糖应该永远是晶莹剔透的，永远是开心的。

“那、那我回去前你可不可以告诉我你的名字？”

出乎本意料之外，香克斯居然没有打算再纠缠的下去，它似乎很乖地打算听话。

"本贝克曼。"

不想拖延时间导致香克斯被神或者是被做它们的男人发现这不符合常理的景象，本利索地给出了名字。

“哇，好酷。你居然有名又有姓。”香克斯似乎兴奋到原地弹了弹，红色宝石糖的硬壳和盒子的硬壳发出了清脆的声音，本赶紧把自己变扁一点点让香克斯的身体落在了自己的糯米皮上。

碎了可不得了。

“我早上刚睁开眼的时候，做我出来的那个男人跑去接电话，他叫对面的那个男人就这么叫的，”本朝着隔壁的糖果盒子侧头，边示意香克斯回去边解释道，“我觉得挺好听的，所以就是我的名字了。”

香克斯在回到自己的位置上的时候冲本快乐地大声喊道:"真的很好听。很高兴认识你，贝克。"

本露出一个微笑，又做回了一直静默的大福团子。

我也很高兴认识你，红色宝石糖的香克斯。

* * *

②

其实本真的没有想到一切会发生地这么突然这么令人措手不及。

在渡过长长长长的一天后，眼看着因为下班时间的到来店内的人流量开始变大。

各式各样的点心和糖果都在飞快地从柜子里被移到盒子里再被交到了客人们的手里。

本还没有这个缘分。

但令它有点开心的是，旁边那个宝石糖也还没有卖出去。

虽然它和香克斯没有再有过任何交流，也不知道是不是神的惩罚吓到了那颗单纯的宝石糖，香克斯也没有再发出任何一点声音。

就像一颗和其它任何宝石糖都一样乖的宝石糖。

但能够一起度过一天已经是无上的快乐了，这一天几乎可以说是它们的一生。

有什么比一起走过一生更令人觉得幸福的呢？本这么想着的时候当然直接忽略了其它的甜食们。

然而就在这小小的幸福洋溢在本心间的时候，一只女孩子的手在玻璃桌面上朝着宝石糖的位置点了点。

“老板，麻烦帮我包一下这盒糖果。”

“好的，请稍等。”

分别就是来得如此突然。本怔楞的心情只有短短一瞬就被压了下来。

它应该为香克斯感到高兴。这是糖果的宿命，那么精巧又好看的香克斯一定也会得到女孩最完美的赞叹。

所以当香克斯从男人伸进来拿盒子的一瞬，它主动转动着红色的身体从盒子边缘弹跳了一下的那个动作，本看得一清二楚。

香克斯......!

本几乎要大喊出声，原来没有心的地方像是被狠狠撕裂了开来，这难道就是心碎的感觉吗。

宝石糖掉落在玻璃板上发出几声清脆的声音随着惯性无法控制地又朝着外面弹了出去。

“啊！”

女孩吃惊的声音掩盖了香克斯坠地的声音。

嘈杂的声音充斥着着整个店内，努力倾听的本根本无法知道香克斯掉到了哪里，甚至也无从知道香克斯是不是......

是不是已经碎掉了。

那漂亮剔透的身躯也许已经碎得四分五裂，本再也找不那颗连说话都可能蹦起来的红色宝石糖了。

不该是这样的结局的。本的心中在大声呐喊。

“抱歉抱歉，不知道怎么回事，居然不小心拿掉了。”拿着宝石糖盒子的男人吃惊地和女孩道歉，“目前店内只有这一盒有雕刻花纹的手工制糖，要不客人您再看看其他的可以吗？”

“耶？这样吗？那没关系，我真的很喜欢这一盒，很可爱，丢了一颗也没关系，”女孩似乎对丢失的那颗雕着小草帽的红色宝石糖并没有那么在意，“请把这盒包起来吧。”

香克斯是特别的，香克斯是不一样的。

本很想认真地告诉女孩，那颗红色的宝石糖一定会是她错过的遗憾。

但是它不能开口。点心有做点心的规矩。

“好的，”男人点了点头，似乎有点不好意思，“那我给您包起来。”

“啊，这样吧。”男人在将宝石糖盒子盖好以后似乎想到了什么，他又带上两只新的塑料手套伸向玻璃柜中。

“我免费送一只大福团子给您。”话音刚落，本被拿到了男人手中。这到底是一种什么巧合呢？

失去了香克斯的位置居然要本来代替上吗？

“好的谢谢。”女孩开心地笑了起来，好奇的说着，“这只白白圆圆的大福里面会是什么馅儿呢？”

“哈哈这边都是我们的特制大福哦，每一只馅儿都不一样，有草莓的、橘子的、抹茶的还有巧克力的，各式各样啊，连我都不知道这只里面装了什么，吃的时候才知道也是一种乐趣。 ”

男人笑着边把大福从柜子里拿出来，边和客人进行着交谈。他姣好的面容似乎很受女性欢迎，看着男人爽朗的笑容，女孩似乎有些脸红地点了点头，“是吗？那真的好期待啊。”

这期待注定落空。

就和你这小小喜欢的心情一样，我没有什么心，而你有着好感的这个男人也早就有恋人了。

本沉默着尽量在有限的时间内飞快地扫视着目所能及的地方。

香克斯……你在哪里？

柜台旁没有，墙角没有，店面中央放着蛋糕的条桌下也没有。没有没有没有，哪儿都没有。

时间有限，直到被放在盒子里本仍然什么都没看到。

也许真的是神在惩罚它们吧。不该得到机会的本被人送出，应该得到赞美的香克斯却跌落在地。

但是爱神给予的惩罚都是一样的，等待着的结局都是噩……

“～今天是魔法之日～”

男人的手开始给本裹上一层外衣，手机的铃声从男人的口袋里传了出来。

这个铃声本听过，早上就是这个铃声响起，然后这个男人慌慌张张接了电话，才导致后来自己没了心。

但是，也许是一种因果。

这个曾经让本十分介意不满的铃声现在却让它感觉抓到了机会。如果香克斯在这家店内，那自己也必须留下来。

就在男人给女孩轻轻道歉以后脱下手套打算接电话的那一秒。

就是现在！

窝在盒子里的本几乎用尽了全身力气将自己朝着柜台外的方向撞了出去，伴随着头晕目眩的失重感以及女人的惊讶声，本在地面猛地撞上自己的一瞬间，满意地确认了结果。

如果是那个人打来的电话，因为慌张自己不小心把盒子撞翻在地，这个男人是不会起疑心的。

因为他就是一个在面对恋人打过来的电话都会不由自主紧张到慌手慌脚的家伙。

男人要怎么处理后续，本才不关心。它接着惯性的力量努力着移动着自己。

谢谢命运，店里的客人没有任何人注意到一只大福以不可思议的程度在地上翻滚了十几圈后又完美无损地滚到了柜台下面。

* * *

③

也许是世界上真的有神。

也许一起掉落在地上这就是神给这两个破坏规则的家伙们的惩罚。

但是贝克曼依然感谢着命运的捉弄，就像指引一般，它滚落到柜台下面的时候，感受到身体上的奇怪。

在还没有动弹之前，欣喜就已经涌上了团子心头。它的胸口似乎有什么圆圆的东西黏着。

贝克曼低头，如同猜想的一样，它看着几乎陷在自己皮肤上的香克斯无声地笑了起来。

“贝克……你真的好软好软哦。”

黏黏糊糊的声音从胸口的红色宝石糖传来。

“你怎么知道我在哪里？”香克斯似乎终于在软乎乎的团子身上粘糊够了，趁着柜台下面也不会有人看到大胆地往后挪了一点点，抬头看着贝克曼。

尽管它们声音已经小到了不能再小，仍然怕有人听见而小心谨慎的大福没有说话，它仔细地打量了一下宝石糖，确认过宝石糖身上除了沾满了自己的白面粉以外没有任何损伤，贝克曼才满意地点了点头。

“不是我找到了你，”这一次贝克曼主动靠近了香克斯，“是命运让我们相遇了。”

也不知道是宝石糖本身就红的耀眼，还是香克斯脸红得透亮。

总之红色的宝石糖在愣了几秒以后，又“啪”地扑上了贝克曼的胸口。

感受着这微微的冲击感，明明没有吃糖的贝克曼好像也觉得甜了起来。难道……难道香克斯的甜能渗到了自己的心口吗。

而这就是……有心的感觉吗。

大福团子搂住了怀里的宝石糖默默地想。

“贝克，我们接下来怎么办呀？”

“……嗯，总之先在这里待着吧。现在还有人我们不能动的。等没人了我们再想办法。”贝克曼想起来很重要的事情，认真地叮嘱道。

“下次不要擅自从那么高跳下去了，摔坏了怎么办？”

“可是我走了就再也见不到你了吧？”香克斯笑嘻嘻的样子似乎没有任何后怕，“那样的话还不如碎了的好。只有有机会留下来就要试试看啦。”

“可是贝克，我们这样好吗？”丝毫不知道大福现在正处于心理受到极大震撼的状态，香克斯窝在贝克曼怀里疑惑着关注了其它问题。

“一颗宝石糖和一只大福团子在一起，这样不会是好甜好甜吗？”

香克斯认真的声音听起来似乎真的很在意这个问题，看来甜食天生的使命感仍然影响着它。

“都甜成这样了，那还会有人喜欢我们吗？”

贝克曼努力将心动的感觉压下去，认真地想了想，“我没有心，其实没有那么甜。有了你我才会变得很甜很甜的，所以其实我们在一起刚刚好吧。”

“再说了，”贝克曼低头亲吻了一下香克斯的头顶，那顶草帽阻碍了它的直接触碰，“我们这么甜的一对，怎么会有人讨厌呢？”

香克斯笑了起来，这次抬头和贝克曼真的亲吻了一下，“那倒是说的没错。我的甜度在整个甜食届都能傲世群雄呢，起码算得上甜食届的四皇之一了。”

“啊，是啊。”贝克曼笑着，“加上我你就更厉害了。”

“过了魔法之日，我们会怎么样呢？贝克？”

“……嗯，不知道呢，我也是第一次诞生，没有活过那么久啊。”

“那不管了，再说吧。先度过今天吧。”

“嗯好。”

“反正今天是魔法之日。”香克斯又补上一句。

“嗯，是啊。”贝克曼附和着恋人说着，今天是甜甜的魔法之日。

它们看着店内最后一束灯光伴随着开关按下的声音消失，静静地等待着未知的命运。

* * *

“啊，你怎么来这么晚？今天都快结束了！”

打开后门将黑发男人拉进来，带着围裙的红发男人似乎有点生气，关上门抱着胳膊看着身后的人。

“抱歉，”黑发男人眼神里带着歉意靠近了他，手轻轻的搭上红发的肩膀，“我真的很抱歉，香克斯，公司的资料真的太多需要处理了。”

香克斯微微仰着下巴严肃地看着他，下一秒却又笑了起来。

“我怎么会生气呢，贝克？”他稍微伸长一点脖子在男人惊讶的眼神里亲吻了一下贝克曼的唇，“我知道你很忙。辛苦啦。”

贝克曼却没打算放开只打算亲吻一下的恋人，男人的舌头温柔地撬开香克斯的唇缝进入了他的口腔，似乎要品尝每一尺每一寸的角落一样，贝克曼一点点的仔细触碰着香克斯的口内。

“……嗯……等……”香克斯喘息着挣扎了一下终于推开了一点贝克曼，“……等等下。”

贝克曼的眼神在灰暗的光线看起来有点过于明亮了，“不想等。我们已经错过一天了。”

"不想等，我不要等。"

看着难得会露出像孩子般执拗一面的贝克曼，香克斯将“好可爱”压在了心底，努力平复着呼吸。

“不会等很久，只是今天不小心掉了点食物在地上，得收拾掉才能走，不然招了虫子什么的怎么办？”香克斯似乎又想起来什么似的脸红了起来，“再说都是你，工作就工作，为什么打电话过来讲奇怪的话……”

“奇怪的话？”

贝克曼在恋人越来越小的声音中想起来了什么，嘴角翘起了一点。

他微微低头在香克斯耳边说了什么。

“……啊！贝克……”

男人的气息不断的喷在敏感的耳朵上，下意识缩着一点脖子的香克斯却不愿意表现出丝毫退让之意，尽量保持着保持不动。

也不知道对面黑发的男人在他耳边说了什么，绯红很快就从香克斯耳朵扩散到脸再到脖子。

再然后响起的呻吟声被彻底关在了休息室里。

看来至少今晚，大福团子和红色宝石糖还不用担心它们会流离失所了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来今天打算搞个他俩“初恋”。
> 
> 不过既然有了“糖糖”和“大福”
> 
> 那就甜起来吧(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


End file.
